


Take Care

by Zee (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Roof Makeouts, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek thinks we’re enemies now,” Isaac blurts out, ducking his head to stare at his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kickthebeat for the beta. Spoilers for the end of season two.

It’s late, and Scott’s just getting home from a long and grueling chemistry tutoring session with Stiles when he turns on his bedroom light to find Isaac lurking in the darkness. Except not lurking, more like sitting on Scott’s bed all hunched in on himself and twisting his hands together. He looks surprised and abashed when Scott shrieks and jumps when he sees him, as if his sudden presence in the darkness of Scott’s (private, not that anyone seems to see that anymore) bedroom wasn’t meant to scare or intimidate anyone. 

“Dude,” Scott says. “You couldn’t have texted first?”

Isaac stares at him. “I don’t have your phone number.”

“Oh. Really?” Scott says, blinking. “Well here, what’s yours, I’ll text you and then you’ll have mine—“

“Derek thinks we’re enemies now,” Isaac blurts out, ducking his head to stare at his hands. 

There’s an icy, dropping sensation in Scott’s stomach. He can feel his whole body tense up, even though they took care of Gerard a whole week ago, even though the danger should have passed. “What?”

“I mean, not that he wants to come after you or anything, just that he thinks that _you_ think we’re enemies now.” Isaac looks up again to stare at Scott in that peculiarly tense way of his, like he needs Scott to somehow make everything okay. “Are we?”

“What? No, that’s ridiculous.” Scott lets out a breath of relief, because this just seems like Derek being Derek, not Derek finally going off the deep end and becoming a psycho supervillain or anything. He sits down on his bed next to Isaac, who still looks wary and a little hurt, as if Scott answering in the negative isn’t enough to reassure him.

“But you’re not pack,” Isaac says. “And you never were.”

Scott never bothered to apologize to Derek because he figured it wouldn’t make a difference to him—Scott did what he did, and he’d do it again, whether or not he felt guilty and bad about it (and he does). It never occurred to him to apologize to the other wolves, just because he assumed they never cared whether he was with them or not. Maybe he was wrong.

Scott covers one of Isaac’s hands with his own. “Tell Derek that just because I’m not part of the pack doesn’t mean I want anything bad to happen to you guys,” he says. “We’re not enemies.”

Isaac stares at Scott’s wall for a while, and then stares back at Scott again. The sudden rush of gratitude and protectiveness that Scott feels whenever Isaac looks at him lately—he’s not used to it, it catches him by surprise every time, always makes him hold his breath for a second. A few weeks ago, Scott thought that Isaac was brash, dangerous, out-of-control and mean, just an asshole who thought being a werewolf was awesome because it meant he could kick anyone’s ass. Now, it’s so incredibly obvious to Scott that Isaac is just scared and lonely and, in retrospect, Scott’s kind of mad at himself for not seeing it before.

“You have really big eyes, you know that?” Scott says without really thinking about it. It makes Isaac’s eyebrows wrinkle up in confusion.

“Thanks?” Isaac says. “I didn’t realize that. Why don’t you want to be in the pack.”

Scott flinches and tries to remind himself that just because he feels guilty, doesn’t mean he’s not doing the right thing. “Um. Can we just—not talk about that right now? I mean, I—it’s just complicated. _You’re_ cool, though.” He brings Isaac’s hand up between them, squeezing it and shaking it a bit, trying to make Isaac smile. “If it was just you, I’d be in the pack, no question.”

For a second, Scott’s afraid that Isaac won’t let the subject drop, but then he gives Scott a lopsided smile. “Are two wolves enough to make a pack?”

“Man, I have no clue,” Scott says, laughing. “It doesn’t seem like it should be, I mean, just two is more of just like a pair than a pack, isn’t it?” 

He’s barely finished his question and is still kind of laughing to himself when Isaac kisses him. Isaac’s mouth is sloppy and open, his lips quickly pressing against Scott’s lips like something bad will happen if they don’t. It’s wet, with both of their mouths open and Isaac’s breath warm on Scott’s tongue—tastes like toothpaste, which means that Isaac brushed his teeth before coming over, which means—has he thought about this?

“Whoa,” Scott says when Isaac pulls away. “Um?”

Isaac’s eyes go wide, the whites of his eyes bright in the dim light of the room, and then he stands and backs away. “Sorry, I’m sorry. That wasn’t—I can just go.”

He says that, but he doesn’t jump out the open window, instead just standing there, hovering uncertainly like he’s still hoping for something. 

“Um,” Scott says again. His head feels like there’s a million things going through it, the warm feel of Isaac’s mouth and the taste of toothpaste and the achey memory of the last time Allison kissed him. 

Allison, shit. He’s been trying (failing, but trying) not to think about her, because it makes everything hurt. And she told him not to wait, but a week isn’t a long time at all, and—

“Hey!” He must have been silent for longer than he realized, because Isaac is bolting for the window. Scott has to jump up and grab the sleeve of Isaac’s shirt when Isaac is already mostly outside on the roof. “Hey, don’t—“

“Let me go.” Isaac tries to yank his shirt out of Scott’s grip, but Scott is a werewolf too, and holds on. “I can take a hint, all right?”

“Stop being dumb,” Scott says. “I like you, okay, it’s just, man, things are super weird right now!”

Isaac shoots him a glare that can only be described as bitchy. “You’re not the one that has to deal with Derek’s moodiness and creepy Peter Hale and an _alpha pack._ ”

“A what? Hang on a sec, what—“

“Maybe I’ll tell you later.” Scott’s distracted now, so Isaac is successful in yanking his shirt out of Scott’s grip and only ripping it a little bit. He tries to make a dash across the roof, but Scott has had way more experience scrambling across rooftops, and he tackles Isaac before Isaac can jump to the ground. They roll, coming to a stop on the part where the roof flattens out before it ends. 

Scott is on top while Isaac struggles beneath him. Isaac’s eyes are gold and his teeth are beginning to elongate, and when Scott kisses him, he gets a cut lip for his trouble. 

“Ow,” Scott says, licking at the blood on his lip. The fact that the taste of blood—even his own, which is stupid and doesn’t make sense—makes his dick jump is just one more thing to hate about being a werewolf. But at least with Isaac, it’s okay that his claws are coming out; Isaac will heal as fast as he does.

“Sorry,” Isaac says, his voice all breathless in a way that Scott hasn’t heard before. Scott can feel Isaac’s erection pushing against his thigh, and Isaac’s face is turning red. 

“It’s okay,” Scott says, and kisses him again, kind of without meaning to. This time the kiss deepens, with Scott’s tongue sliding into Isaac’s mouth and Isaac’s hand clutching at Scott’s head, pulling him in closer. They’re grinding against each other, too, and it feels so good, so fucking good that it’s a while before Scott’s brain catches up with the rest of him and stops it. 

“Oh my God,” Scott says weakly. He’s making out with Isaac and humping him on his roof, where his mom could see it if she were to poke her head out her bedroom window, and when he only broke up with Allison a week ago. Seven days, and it’s not long enough, it’s not right and it shouldn’t _feel_ right but somehow it really does. 

“What? What is it?” The hand that’s not in Scott’s hair is on his back, sliding up beneath his t-shirt. 

“I just feel guilty. You know, because of Allison.” 

“Oh.” It’s like Isaac’s whole face just shuts down. He takes his hands away from Scott’s hair and his back, and Scott wants to protest. 

“It’s just that it’s only been a week, and that doesn’t seem like long enough.” Scott bites his lip. “I don’t know, do you think that dating someone else a week after a break-up is fair game?”

Isaac goes through a few different expressions, like he doesn’t know what to react to first. “Did you want a serious answer on that one? Because, uh.” He gestures vaguely at where their legs are still kind of entwined together. “I’m kind of biased.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Also, dating?” Scott looks at him, uncomprehending, and Isaac huffs and rolls his eyes. “You said dating. You think we’re dating?”

“Well, yeah, you did kind of jump me. I mean—it’s not like we’re dating _yet_ because I haven’t decided, but—“

“Maybe I don’t want us to date.” Isaac pushes on Scott’s shoulders and tries to squirm out from under Scott, but Scott’s a heavy guy. “I should go.”

“Aw no, come on, forget I said ‘dating,’ okay?”

Isaac shakes his head, and Scott stares at the way the action makes his curls bounce. He’s not meeting Scott’s eyes anymore. “Look, you’re really obviously still stuck on Allison, so—“

Scott makes a frustrated noise and kisses Isaac again. It’s not that Isaac’s entirely _wrong,_ is the thing, he’s just not entirely right, either. It’s just really confusing.

“Can we just go back to my room?” Scott mumbles against Isaac’s lips. “Right now we’re sort of on the roof and it’s weird.”

Isaac keeps looking at Scott like he’s an alien for a few seconds, but then he nods, and follows Scott back inside. Once they’ve both awkwardly climbed back through the window, Scott finds that he has no idea what to say. Suddenly the only thing he can think about is the fact that unlike Isaac, he has not brushed his teeth recently, and the inside of his mouth probably tastes like the cheez-its that he and Stiles were snacking on while they studied.

Isaac is starting to look skittish, so Scott feels like he has to say something, and what comes out is, “Sorry if I have bad breath.”

Isaac blinks. “Um. It’s okay. I mean, you don’t.”

Scott laughs. “That means I do, right? It’s cool, you don’t have to answer, I just wish I had some mints or something.” 

Isaac smiles back, kind of tentatively, and Scott feels butterflies in his stomach that are really, shockingly similar to the butterflies he felt the first time he talked to Allison. 

Maybe that’s his answer. 

“I like you,” he tells Isaac for the second time. “I mean, I really like you. I guess I just hadn’t thought about it before.”

Isaac moves closer to him. “Is it just because Allison broke up with you?”

“No. It’s not like I don’t still have feelings for her—“

Isaac stiffens and tries to back away. Scott catches his wrist. 

“But I have feelings for you, too. Is that okay?”

Scott can hear Isaac’s heartbeat, how fast it’s going. “I think so,” he says, glancing down at Scott’s mouth. 

This feels different than it felt five minutes ago, when everything was fast and chaotic and escalated quickly to boners and grinding. This time, they move towards each other more slowly, and they kiss a few times before anyone’s tongue gets involved. Then Isaac moans and wraps both of his arms around Scott and presses his whole body up against Scott’s whole body and that’s it for the slowness. 

They both stumble a bit when Scott tries to walk them toward the bed, but they do eventually make it. Scott kind of loses himself in the kissing until Isaac pulls away, panting, and Scott can see that he’s fully transformed. IT should be weird, seeing the face of the person you’re kissing change like that, but Scott’s surprised to find that it’s not a boner killer—kind of the opposite, in fact. Which probably has something to do with how Scott’s eyes are almost certainly more than a little gold at the moment.

“How do you control it?” Isaac says, his voice inhuman.

“You don’t have to, not with me,” Scott says, and it makes Isaac’s hips buck up hard against him. Scott gasps. “But—you can try to calm down, breathe through it. And—and I don’t know, just try to focus on each sensation as it comes?” Scott cringes, pretty sure that he’s the worst werewolf sex teacher in history, but Isaac is staring at him with parted lips like he’s drinking in every word. Scott remembers the first time Allison got a really good look at his face while he wolfed out, and the way she touched his cheek and leaned in slowly before kissing him, giving him time to get the wolf under control. The memory rips at his heart a little bit, but it also makes him feel like he can pass on that feeling that Allison gave to him. 

“Focus on this,” Scott says, touching Isaac’s cheek. Isaac closes his eyes, and Scott leans in slowly. By the time he touches their lips together, Isaac’s forehead has smoothed out, and when he opens his mouth against Scott’s, his fangs are gone. 

“Wow,” Isaac says, a little shakily. 

“Yeah,” Scott says, grinning down at him. Isaac pushes himself up on his elbows and kisses Scott again, then trails his mouth over Scott’s cheek, his jaw and kisses the most sensitive part of Scott’s neck, sucking and biting and making Scott groan. It amazes Scott that he meant everything he said to Allison about waiting, about fate, while at the same time a whole different person can make him feel like this. Everything about Isaac makes Scott want to wrap himself around him and never let go, and he feels so completely unprepared for it.

“I want, can I,” Isaac asks, the words strained and muffled against Scott’s hair, and Scott doesn’t really know what Isaac’s asking, but he hastily says yes because he would probably agree to anything right now. Then Isaac reaches down to squeeze Scott’s dick, and even through his boxers and his jeans, the touch still forces an extremely undignified sound out of Scott. 

“I need to get your pants off,” Isaac says, his voice all urgent and earnest, as if he’s saying something that Scott never would have figured out otherwise.

“O-okay,” Scott says. He sits up enough for Isaac to get both his hands between them, undoing the button and yanking down the zipper, and Scott feels unbelievably vulnerable for a second when Isaac yanks his pants and his boxers down below his ass—the cool air in the bedroom hits his junk and for a second it makes him want to pull back and shrink away from everything that’s happening. But then Isaac’s palm is there, warm and wrapped around him, and Scott is right back in this.

“What do you want me to do?” Isaac asks, as if Scott could possibly answer that coherently right now. He’s not moving his hand, instead just gently holding Scott’s dick in his fingers. He moves the pad of his thumb shyly over the head, and Scott squeezes his eyes shut.

“Anything you want,” Scott says with his eyes still closed. Isaac lets go of him and pushes at his shoulder, and Scott obligingly moves over and rolls onto his back. He’s expecting Isaac to touch him again, but instead Isaac shifts until he’s lying perpendicular to Scott, resting his forehead on Scott’s hip. 

It takes Scott a second to put the pieces together and realize what Isaac’s new position indicates, and he opens his mouth to tell Isaac that he doesn’t have to do this, they don’t have to move this fast if Isaac doesn’t want to. But Isaac lifts his head in a sudden movement and licks at the base of Scott’s dick, then licks him again closer to the tip, then takes the whole head in his mouth. 

“Oh my Jesus,” Scott says, way too loudly considering that his mom is only a few rooms away, and he has to bite his lip to remind himself to keep quiet. Then Isaac starts moving his mouth up and down, slowly like he’s still figuring out the terrain, and Scott can feel the wet smoothness of the roof of Isaac’s mouth on his dick, holy _fucking_ shit. Scott glances down and sees the way Isaac’s long hair falls over his face and Isaac’s lips stretched around his dick, and the sight makes him feel like he’s staring at—at a shooting star or something, something breathtaking that you just don’t get to see every day. Scott totally can’t deal with it and slams his head back against his pillow, staring up at the ceiling instead. 

The blowjob gets slicker and spittier as Isaac’s mouth works up more saliva, the friction changing from something just a little bit dry and edgy to something that’s wet and smooth and easy to push into, something that’s going to make Scott come very soon. Then Isaac slides his mouth almost all the way down to the base, and it feels so good that Scott can’t help it—his hips jerk, thrusting his dick up even farther into Isaac’s throat. Isaac makes a gagging sound and pulls his head up slightly, and for a second Scott is horrified at the thought that he might have hurt him. 

But then Isaac makes a muffled sort of moan-sound and slides his mouth down even farther, until the tip of his nose brushes Scott’s pubes, until Scott can feel the back of Isaac’s throat and couldn’t thrust any farther in even if he tried. It takes Scott to the brink pretty much immediately, and he grabs at Isaac’s shoulders, trying to nudge him up. 

“Hey, hey I’m gonna come—“

Isaac pulls off, Scott’s dick slipping out of his mouth with a slick pop, and Scott spasms. He reaches down to squeeze himself because he’s coming, fuck, he’s coming and he desperately needs to pump up into some kind of pressure. He loses control of his body, his hips jerking and his fingers scrabbling and clawing at the bedsheets while brightly colored spots bloom behind his eyes. 

Scott’s limbs go instantly liquid the second it ends. He keeps his eyes closed and breathes, lets the comedown exhaustion take him over. 

He feels the bed shift as Isaac crawls up to lie next to him. When he opens his eyes, Isaac’s face is at eye level, and there’s a long stripe of semen trailing down his cheek. As Scott stares, Isaac swipes his thumb over it, then sucks his thumb clean. 

Isaac meets his eyes and takes his thumb out of his mouth, abashed like he only just now realized that Scott’s eyes were open. “I was curious about the taste,” he says. 

“Oh,” Scott says, not feeling very up for saying anything more complicated than a vowel sound. Jesus Christ, Isaac’s cheek is wet (and, now that he’s noticing, so is the collar of Isaac’s shirt) and _Scott did that._ Isaac looks like—well, he looks like the end of a porno, and it’s because of Scott, because he was pretty much choking himself on Scott’s penis, and—and that has to mean something, right? 

Scott grabs Isaac’s hand and kisses him on the cheek, because it seems like the right thing to do. He can smell his own come on Isaac’s face, sour and kind of bitter and much more complex and intense than it ever smelled when he was human. Isaac makes a soft noise and curls his whole body in toward Scott. Their knees bump. 

“Can I try blowing you now?” Scott asks, and Isaac squeezes his hand and nods, says “Yeah” and keeps nodding until Scott has gotten his pants open and has Isaac’s dick at eye-level. 

“Wow, oh wow,” Isaac says when Scott gives him an experimental suck. It’s nice—not the kind of thing he ever considered doing before today, but it tastes like skin and sweat and salt, and the cock head is wonderfully soft against his tongue. It feels so right in his mouth, the same way that a popsicle on a really hot day feels right. He tries to go down as far as Isaac did, but that quickly gets less enjoyable, so he sticks to sliding his mouth up and down the upper half of Isaac’s dick. He worries that it’s not as good as what Isaac did for him, but Isaac is moaning and breathing hard and his fingers are clutching at Scott’s shoulders—good signs, right? 

His jaw is just beginning to feel sore when Isaac taps his shoulder (Scott thinks randomly of a wrestler tapping out of a fight) and says “I--I think I’m close!” And yes, he must be, because Scott can feel Isaac’s dick stiffen up in a very specific way. Scott pulls off just as the first spurt of come hits his tongue, and narrowly misses getting more in his eye as he tries to move away. 

He remembers what he needed when it was him, and uses his hand to hold Isaac’s cock through his orgasm. When he looks up, he gets a view of the long, pale line of Isaac’s neck as his head is thrown back, and Scott very badly wants to make out with that neck. Has he ever wanted to make out with anyone’s neck before? He’s not sure. 

Scott drags himself back up the bed and drops down next to Isaac. He can already feel himself recovering from the exertion of his orgasm, but he almost doesn’t want to—he can remember how jerking off would put him into a coma when he was human, but it was always a really nice coma, where his body felt spent and his mind just sort of lazily wandered off until he fell deeply asleep. The better recovery time was good with Allison, because she usually enjoyed staying awake to cuddle and talk after sex. 

But Scott has no idea what Isaac might want to talk about right now. The thought of curling up behind him and passing out together is a lot more appealing.

Seconds pass, and the lack of anyone saying or doing anything makes Scott antsy. He rests his hand on Isaac’s wrist, where he can feel Isaac’s pulse against his fingers. Isaac’s head flops to the side and he stares at Scott, his mouth open, breathing hard. 

“Thank you for that,” Isaac says. 

Scott feels a bit thrown by that. “Uh, you’re... welcome? It’s cool, dude, you don’t have to thank me.” He laughs. The expression on Isaac’s face starts to change from unguarded to tense, and Scott gets the distinct feeling that Isaac is trying to navigate some pretty seriously uncharted waters here. 

Which means that Scott should try to figure out the right thing to say (it’s definitely not ‘you’re welcome’). “You don’t have to thank me because I enjoyed it and I was into it,” he tries. “I wanted to make you feel good.” 

Isaac looks slightly less like he’s going to run away, but he still looks unsure and a little skeptical. Scott feels frustrated for a split second, because he’s told Isaac that he likes him like three times in the past twenty minutes, plus there was the blowjob, shouldn’t that be enough to convince Isaac that Scott’s for real?

Then the split second passes, because Scott remembers the basement, the chains, the fridge. The way it didn’t let any light in once the door was closed. Of course ‘I wanted to make you feel good’ would be something of a foreign concept. 

Scott bails on the whole concept of verbal language and tightens his hold on Isaac’s wrist, tugging him in closer so that he can kiss Isaac’s mouth, then his chin and his ear. He noses at Isaac’s hair and sniffs him, which makes Isaac laugh softly. 

“I’ve been using Derek’s hair gel,” he says. “If you’re wondering why it’s familiar.”

“Oh, huh.” Scott hadn’t really been bothering to try to analyze the scent, instead just taking it in, but now that Isaac’s pointed it out, it is awfully Derek-y. He feels Isaac’s nose in his hair, and makes a face. “Uh, I think mine probably just smells like sweat and grossness.”

Isaac makes a humming noise against Scott’s head. “Suave shampoo, right?”

“Is that the cheapest kind they sell in the grocery store? Then yeah.”

“And cheez-its. Just a little bit.” 

“Sorry about that,” Scott mutters, and Isaac laughs, a warm sound that doesn’t sound like he’s laughing _at_ Scott at all. Isaac pulls back to look Scott in the eye, and he looks better now, less like he distrusts everything that’s happening to him. 

“Do you want to spend the night?” Scott asks. “My mom doesn’t usually come into my bedroom unannounced in the morning. Not that she’d get mad or throw you out or anything if she caught you here. She’d probably just make you stay for breakfast.”

Isaac looks a little terrified at the prospect, but at least he doesn’t stop smiling. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Derek will probably start wondering where I am soon.”

“Sure, yeah, that makes sense.” They sit up against the headboard and Scott lets go of Isaac’s wrist. Does this mean that Isaac is living with Derek now? How does that work exactly, what with Isaac being underage and all? Is Derek going to legally adopt Isaac? It’s probably hard for former murder suspects to adopt anyone. Scott really wants to ask all of these questions, but maybe right now is not the time. 

“So I should go,” Isaac says.

“Okay! Well, say hi to Derek and Erica and Boyd for me. Or, uh, you don’t have to if that’s awkward, I guess.”

“Yeah, right, I’ll uh. I’ll tell them.”

“And I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” 

Isaac nods. Scott waits, but Isaac still doesn’t make any move to stand up, or even zip up his fly. When Scott raises his eyebrows at him, Isaac cuts his eyes to the side and a muscle in his jaw tenses.

Be careful, be careful, be careful, like a litany running through Scott’s head. He can’t forget that, not with Isaac, not anymore. 

“Hey,” he says, and reaches out to touch the clenched line of Isaac’s jaw. Isaac jumps a little, startled, like his mind was somewhere else. “This is going to be fine. It’s going to be good.”

Isaac blows out a long breath, and leans into the touch. “Okay. If you say so.”


End file.
